


In Which Carmilla Is Terrible At Directions

by summerhuntresses



Series: Just Another Normal Day [9]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Carmilla Fails at Life, F/F, Fluff, OT3 Fun, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 13:45:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2470409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhuntresses/pseuds/summerhuntresses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla knows Vienna like the back of her hand. She claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Carmilla Is Terrible At Directions

**Author's Note:**

> This is in response to a prompt by your-loveable-tiger. You can drop more prompts in my tumblr at witch-queen-of-camelot.

“Carmilla I thought you said you knew your way around!”

“I do, gingersnap. It’s just… been a while.”

“Oh my god Carmilla have you not been here since you grew up?”

“Oh, it’s Europe. How much could it have changed?”

“You’re three hundred years old! There were two _world wars_ , Carmilla! And that’s not even getting into the Industrial Revolution!”

“…fucking waste of everyone’s energy…”

Laura sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. “Okay, I’m not getting into your issues with the birth of luxury goods and easily accessible cookies. Secondly, we’re _completely lost now_ because you told us you knew Vienna like the back of your hand.” She glanced around pointedly. “Do you even know what color the back of your hand is, Carmilla?”

The vampire huffed and crossed her arms. “Fine! You find our way out if you think you can do it better then!” She turned away from her girlfriends, pretending to be fascinated by the architecture surrounding them while simultaneously pretending she wasn’t pouting.

Danny pulled her into a hug, easily adjusting for her girlfriend’s flailing limbs. After a few seconds Carmilla gave up and stopped struggling, relaxing into Danny’s embrace. Both girls watched as Laura pulled a full map of Vienna from her bag, unfolding it and muttering as the breeze blew a corner into her face.

The journalism major stared at it intently, frowning. She glanced around them quickly, eyes zeroing in on a street sign before returning to the map. “Okay, guys, I think I got it.” She jabbed her nose at a spot near the center of the map. “We’re here. We’re not that far from the hotel, really. It’s just a little walk north for about ten blocks.”

Briskly refolding the map, she gestured to the right and started walking. “Well, come on then. We’ve already lost enough time today. I want to get a shower in before we go to dinner.”

When neither of her girlfriends moved, she spun to look at them, arching her eyebrows expectantly. Carmilla and Danny traded looks before bursting into laughter. Laura huffed and stamped her foot. “ _What_ is so funny?” Neither girl could answer. “ _Well?”_

Carmilla managed to get herself under control first. “North is that way, cupcake.” She pointed in the opposite direction that Laura had been heading. “Next time, you should really make sure the map is, oh I don’t know, the right way up.”

Danny gave a helpless little giggle before a glare from her shorter girlfriend had her scrambling for composure. She coughed nervously. “Um, didn’t you say you wanted a shower? We should really get going.” She promptly let go of Carmilla and fled.

Laura rolled her eyes. “Who would have thought the Summer Society’s head Huntress was such a massive chicken?” She grabbed Carmilla’s hand and twined their fingers together. “At least I have one girlfriend who doesn’t run away every time I get mad at her.”

Carmilla sighed, accepting her fate of mushiness. “If I did that, buttercup, I’d never stop running. Pissing you off is just too much fun.” The two moved off, strolling casually along the cobblestoned street.

Danny was waiting for them at the intersection, looking sheepish. “I need to stop doing that, don’t it?”

Carmilla widened her eyes. “What, you mean running like a scared little girl from your five foot two inch girlfriend _isn’t_ a normal thing to do?” She smirked. “Who could have guessed.”

Danny stuck her tongue out at the vampire.

Carmilla leaned in, vampire speed on full display, and lightly bit the redhead’s tongue. She couldn’t speak, but her eyes overflowed with smugness.

Behind them Laura grumbled to herself. “What am I, invisible?”

The Huntress pulled back, gently extricating her tongue from Carmilla’s teeth. She kissed Laura hard, pulling her into her arms. The shorter girl felt another set of arms encircle her from behind and she leaned into her other girlfriend.

Breaking the kiss, she smiled. “You know, I think this trip was actually a really good idea.” She craned her neck to drop a kiss on Carmilla’s lips. “Now hurry up. I wasn’t kidding about that shower.”


End file.
